dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Tertiary Characters in The Forgotten
This is a list of tertiary characters in TF. I'm just going to put all Z fighters in this, so as to not have to create a thousand pages for them. In The Forgotten, Goku was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. Upon The Benefactor's defeating of Tien, Goku offered to challenge the monster in his Super Saiyan 3 form. While this was, at first, rejected, Goku instead turned to a tactic of secrecy and formed a Spirit Bomb, in an attempt to destroy The Benefactor quickly. Goku put all of his energy into the ball, but it was not enough to overpower TB; in fact, TB was able to absorb all the power put into it and gain a "pump up" of sorts. Goku did not regain his power in the remainder of the saga, though he stayed active; Goku had one more plan to try and get senzu beans from Yajirobe in order to fuse with Vegeta into Gogeta, but this plan was dashed when Vegeta simply ignored Goku. Goku did not participate in the tournament in the finale of TF, and was not seen in the story again. In The Forgotten, Vegeta was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He was also present in the saga before in a brief fight with Ledas, though Vegeta was not aware that his childhood friend was actually who he was fighting. In the Reunion Saga, Vegeta did not fight, but instead let Guva do what he wished, finding the governor to be boring in his weakness. Vegeta was part of the plan formulated by Goku in the Fulfillment Saga to take on The Benefactor; however his tag-team fight with Ledas against the monster yielded little result. He was stabbed several times during this fight, ultimately making his body go into shock; this caused him to be defeated by TB. In the finale, Vegeta fought Ledas in the tournament. In The Forgotten, Piccolo was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He was also featured the saga before, where he had a brief and disastrous duel with Ledas; in which neither fighter was completely victorious over the other. Piccolo also fought The Benefactor in the Reunion Saga with the help of Gohan and defeated the creature. However, later in the Fulfillment Saga in a one on one duel against The Benefactor, Piccolo was not nearly as lucky and was defeated swiftly. He was seen again in the finale of TF, where he participated in the tournament against Android 18. In The Forgotten, Gohan was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He did not fight, himself, until the arrival of The Benefactor. Gohan and Piccolo tag-team fought against the creature and easily overpowered him. But as is with Gohan, his tactical ineptitude led to him, while the stronger being, to still be defeated. At letting his guard down, Gohan's arm was broken by TB and he was unable to fight again for the rest of the story. Gohan was not featured in the Fulfillment saga at all as his wounds were not healed in time for the finale's tournament. In The Forgotten, Goten was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He did not fight until the Fulfillment Saga, where, being ambushed by The Benefactor, he and Trunks fought in Super Saiyan, but to no avail. Later on, recovering from their wounds, Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and attacked TB again. However, though they put up a good fight, 30 minutes was not enough time to beat The Benefactor and Gotenks defused, and both boys were defeated. Goten did not take part in the finale tournament. In The Forgotten, Trunks was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. Like Goten, Trunks did not fight until the Fulfillment Saga. After taking a beating from TB and recovering, he and Goten fused into Gotenks and attacked The Benefactor again. And though they put up a good fight, 30 minutes was just not enough time for Gotenks to outmatch his opponent; and he was defeated. By Vegeta's orders, Trunks took part in the finale tournament, though he did not want to. Gotenks was the fusion of the Saiyans Goten and Trunks used to combat The Benefactor. In the Fulfillment Saga, Gotenks was seen once, spanning two episodes where he fought Android 17 and later The Benefactor into stalemate. However, given the limits of fusion, Gotenks defused after 30 minutes and was swiftly beaten again. This fusion was not used again in all of The Forgotten. In The Forgotten, Krillin was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. Through a series of mishaps and lucky breaks, Krillin was not defeated though much of the fight, staying around until only Ledas, Vegeta, and Yajirobe were left. As he tried to help both Ledas and Vegeta take on the alien, Krillin was defeated with a single ki blast to the head. Krillin was seen once again in finale, fighting Yamcha in the tournament. On The Benefactor's "hunt" in the Fulfillment Saga, 18 and Krillin were among the last targetted. While the couple put up a noble fight, neither was able to even land a damaging blow on TB and Android 18 was defeated. Though, before TB could land a final blow, her long lost brother, Android 17 re-emerged and catapulted the battle away from her. Android 18 remained inactive in the TB battle there forward. However, in the finale, she did take part in the tournament; implying, obviously, that she had healed by this point. In The Forgotten, Tien was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. He was the last to challenge Guva, and was the one who defeated the governor. Shortly after The Benefactor's introduction, Tien and he enganged in a short battle. In it, Tien was completely outclassed and nearly killed. His wounds prevented him from participating in the remainder of the battle. However, by the time of Cardinal's tournament, Tien was healed enough to take part in it. In The Forgotten, Chiaotzu was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's confrontation of Guva. In this battle, he tag-team battled with Yamcha against Guva, until he was defeated by the governor. After that, he recovered and helped Tien against The Benefactor, but was again beaten easily. He did not recover from that battle for the rest of TF and was only seen one more time, recuperating, in the finale. In the Forgotten, Yamcha was one of the Z fighters who was present in the Reunion saga's fight against Guva. He was the first Z fighter to challenge Guva; he was also the only character fully defeated by Guva in their battle. As he was nearly killed in that battle, Yamcha was unable to fight for the rest of the Reunion or Fulfillment sagas, except for his brief fight against Krillin in the TF finale. Yajirobe was a surprisingly important character featured in The Forgotten. He debuted in the Planet Earth Saga, accidently running into an unconscious Great Ape Ledas. This led to him and Ledas spending a few hours together, talking about various things, not least of which was the old cat. By destroying Yajirobe's car (and therefore having to transport him back to Korin Tower personally), Ledas received some senzu beans. Had he not acquired such magical healers, no doubt Ledas would have died from Kindler's inflicted headshot later in the series. Yajirobe was again seen in the Fulfillment saga, delivering senzu beans to the weary Z fighters. In this, he was the catalyst for opening Verlate's box, and inadvertently saved the world. Yajirobe also tried to join The Benefactor before the story ended, but was not very successful in his venture. Korin, in The Forgotten, was a minor supporting character. He was shown several times, mostly giving out senzu beans; on occasion though, he did take interest in Verlate's box. When Yajirobe went out for the final time to deliver a batch of senzu beans to the Z fighters in their fight against The Benefactor, Korin nudged Verlate's box into Yajirobe's car, setting off an entire wave of events to follow. Korin encounters Ledas one more time, near the end of the story, but he refuses to accept the boy's request - to train Ledas. Korin was chiefly aware of the power of Verlate's box and it is implied in the story that he specifically put that box in Yajirobe's car as the way to defeat TB. Android 17 was a character featured in the Fulfillment Saga of The Forgotten, who took part in the struggle against The Benefactor. He fought TB for an extended period of time, being the only one who could keep up with TB at first. The battle led to the complete destruction of the city, and eventually bought enough time for Gotenks to come into the picture. 17 then fought Gotenks for his right to take on TB. He was defeated by the fusion and was not seen again in TF. Dr. Briefs (and Bulma) were two characters featured briefly in The Forgotten. Their role in the series was minimal, and indeed the only thing they ended up doing was to give Ledas a gravity training unit. After that, none of the Briefs family was seen for the rest of The Forgotten. Zarbon was a captain of Frieza's, briefly featured in the first saga of The Forgotten. His role in the saga was mainly to act as a commentator on The Benefactor, and to bring to Frieza's attention the recklessness of his actions. Eventually, through his most talented means, Zarbon convinced Frieza that The Benefactor was too much of a threat to the stability of their empire, and was granted permission to execute The Benefactor. While it could be said that Zarbon was jealous and/or scared of The Benefactor and that TB really didn't like Zarbon, there was never an outlasting grudge between the two. The Benefactor never pursued any notion to kill Zarbon after his failed execution; as such, Zarbon was not seen again in all of TF after this. Frieza had millions of soldiers in the story. They existed only to serve him. They were very servile. Their role in the series did not extend past the first saga. None are seen (or assumed) to have survived past that saga. Cooler had millions of soldiers in the story. They existed only to serve him. They were very servile. Their role in the series did not extend outside of the Lauto Saga. None are seen (or assumed) to have survived past that saga. Those on Planet Cooler 92 were all wiped out eventually in a Native uprising. Planet Cooler 92 Natives There was only one native, sentient species on Planet Cooler 92. They were weak, power level wise (only averaging around 2-3 on measurement) but they possessed remarkable endurance. This was a rather lucky combination for a good yet weak worker force, on a resource rich planet. Noscal In the first flashback episode of the Reunion Saga, it was revealed that Noscal (previously unseen or unmentioned) was Ledas' grandfather. He was instrumental in helping young Ledas and Vegeta reach sentience in their great ape forms. He was quite powerful, and assumed to be one of the stronger elite Saiyans. However, his power was no match for The Benefactor, who for unknown reasons, killed Noscal later that day. Noscal is not seen again afterwards in The Forgotten. *Note: Full credit for the naming of this character goes to user Destructivedisk. Colonel Silver, known as "Airgead" in the text of The Forgotten was a character featured in the Fulfillment Saga. He was found in the underground Red Ribbon Army Base, wherein he was the last remaining survivor of the group. His mind was warped and destroyed from his constant drug use - something which explains him being wished back with the rest of the people Kid Buu killed. He attempted to kill Ledas, who was placed down there, almost as soon as the man saw the Saiyan's tail (which made him think Ledas was Goku's son). Eventually, TB returned to the base and killed Airgead before he could make a move on Ledas. Airgead's death caused a failsafe to set off; the entire area under the city, which was lined with explosives, detonated. This killed almost everyone remaining in the city. It is implied, in the text, that Airgead is Cardinal's son, though it is unknown if Cardinal knows of his death. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:KidVegeta Category:Lists